The hooded exposure chamber technique is designed to safely expose latex allergic patients to small amounts of inhaled latex particles to determine their latex sensitivity. Latex allergic patients are defined as those positive to latex skin testing. Upper and lower airway responses are monitored during the 2-3 hour procedure. The protocol objectives are to validate the hooded exposure chamber as a clinical marker of latex allergy and its acceptability as the primary endpoint in a planned clinical trial of latex immunotherapy.